Their Wedding
by theplaywrite
Summary: Trudge walked up next to the couple. "I think everyone here agrees with me, that it's about time. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman."


Their Wedding

Akiza nervously played with the little gold band on her finger.

"Only three more weeks." She spoke softly to herself. A smile formed on her lips as she thought back to the days when it all began.

The young woman remembered how her and her fiance, Yusei Fudo, kept a long distance relationship for two whole years while she was studying medicine in Germany. When Akiza finally returned home to New Domino City, it was only a matter of Yusei getting his nerves up to ask the woman of his dreams to marry him. True, the two lovers were still quite young for marriage, but they had been through so much together, they knew nothing could break the bond they shared.

Akiza then thought back to the painful time in her life when she wanted nothing to do with Yusei or the other Signers. She was scared and alone back then. If only she could go back and tell her past self how much Yusei meant to her now. He was the whole reason why Akiza was able to start a new life and find her true home.

"Three weeks have never felt like such a long time before." Akiza said into the air surrounding her. She closed her eyes, still fingering the wedding ring Yusei had given her. It was not an elaborate peice of jewelry, but it fulfilled its purpose. Originally, Yusei and Akiza contemplated on eloping, but quickly realized they needed their friends by their sides during this very special time.

"Akiza."

The young woman was startled as her name was called from the other room.

"Are you okay?" Her fiance asked, walking into the living room.

After Yusei proposed, Akiza moved into the garage with him, the same garage him, Jack and Crow rented a few years prior. Her parents were a little hesitant about letting their daughter live with the young man before they were officially married. However, Yusei and Akiza wanted to save themselves for marriage and were okay with waiting a few weeks longer for that moment.

"You scared me." Akiza pulled her legs up onto the couch.

Yusei walked up to his girl, trying to hold back a small laugh. "I'm sorry. You just looked so lost in thought."

Akiza reached her hand out towards Yusei and motioned for him to take a seat besides her. Yusei did as she commanded, immediately feeling Akiza's slim arms wrap around his upper waist.

"I was just thinking about the wedding." Akiza told him, snuggling herself into his grasp.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Yusei asked in a low tone.

Akiza's head shot up. "Of course, I do. I just can't believe it's only three weeks away."

Yusei nodded. It felt like only yesterday he was nervously trying to figure out a way to propose to the girl in his arms. "Everyone should be arriving next week. I'm glad we decided to have a real ceremony."

"Me, too." Akiza closed her eyes. "I just wish it didn't have to be this stressful."

Yusei began to run his hand through Akiza's auburn hair, wanting to calm his bride-to-be. This wedding was supposed to be the happiest time in their lives and he was not about to let Akiza ruin it by getting stressed over the small stuff. "Stop worrying so much. Everything is finished and all there is left to do is enjoy ourselves."

Akiza stared ahead as she began checking off the mental list of wedding preparations she had already completed. "The venue overlooking the city is set. The flowers and food are ordered. Everyone we invited is coming this week or next week. You have your tux. My dress is getting fitted. Wait, I forgot to..."

"Akiza, please relax. I'm not having my bride get all worked up before her big day." Yusei cut Akiza off, only for her better.

She smiled. "Our day. This is about us, remember."

Yusei kissed Akiza on her forehead. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks, Akiza." Her mother said, with gleaming excitement in her eyes. Akiza, her mother and two of her good friends, Luna and Misty, were waiting at the dress shop, where Akiza was going to have her final fitting. It was one of those moments Akiza was so excited for, yet dreaded so much.

"I know, mom." Akiza responded, playing with her hands anxiously. "Still, I just can't help getting more and more nervous."

"What are you worried about, Akiza? You and Yusei are going to be so happy together." Luna jumped up in front of Akiza, forgetting she was not twelve years old anymore. The young girl had recently flown back to the city from London with her brother just for the wedding. Luna had always wished Yusei and Akiza would get together.

"I completely agree. You have nothing to worry about." Misty played off of what Luna said. The world famous super model was flattered when Akiza asked her to come to see her wedding dress. Only a few years prior, Misty was helping Akiza pick out her prom dress, when she went with Yusei.

The two girls were here, first and foremost, to support Akiza, but also because Yusei asked the two of them to make sure Akiza did not stress herself too much. This wedding was a big deal for everyone involved and no one wanted to see Akiza or Yusei getting upset.

"I just hope the dress fits."

Just then, Akiza was called back to the fitting room by the seamstress to try on her wedding dress. Her mother and friends took their seats in front of a set of mirrors and a pedestal.

"I can see why Yusei wanted us to keep her relaxed." Misty stated. "I haven't seen her so stress out before."

Akiza's mother sighed. "I think I know what's bothering her, but I'm afraid she won't want to talk about it."

"Why? What's wrong?" Luna asked. But, before her mother could answer the young girl's question, Akiza walked out to the crowd awaiting her presence, with a shade of rose on her cheeks.

All three of the women's mouthes dropped at the sight of Akiza's gorgeous gown. "So, I see you all like it." The blushing bride managed to say, turning so she too could get a good look at herself in the dress. The dress was a sleek ballgown, with detailed beading and a corset back. It perfectly matched Akiza's style and complimented her figure very nicely.

Her mother walked up besides her only daughter. "You look beautiful, Akiza. Oh, just wait until Yusei sees you walking down the isle."

"You think he'll like it?" Akiza asked the group, a bit of worry appearing on her face.

"He'll love it, Akiza." Luna was the first to answer.

* * *

"No way, Jack." Yusei stated clearly.

"Come on, Yusei." Jack crossed his arms in annoyance. "You're getting married in a week. Don't you want to have some fun before getting tied down?"

As the night began to settle in, there was somewhat of an intense conversation happening in the garage, like many that followed previously. Only this time, it was not over the usual food and rent.

"I'm not going to a strip club." Yusei insisted. In respect for Akiza, he would not be having a bachelor party. Of course Jack did not get that memo.

"Fine, no strippers. Let's at least go out to a bar or something." The rising king of turbo duels kept on insisting for a night out.

Crow sighed. Him, Kalin and Trudge had been listening to the long time friends bicker about what they were going to do that night for too long. "That's it! I did not drive for three days straight just to sit here and listen to you two fight!" Crow exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's not my fault Yusei still doesn't know how to have any fun." Jack talked back to his new turbo dueling rival.

"I promised Akiza." Yusei tried to defend his position.

"So, we're just going to sit here all night?" Kalin chimed in, trying to resist the urge to yell at Jack and Yusei, like Crow had done.

Trudge stood up. "I'm with Jack on this one, Yusei. You should have some fun before getting married. I know I certainly appreciated having a free night before Mina and I got married."

"Then it's settled!" Jack yelled to put everyone's attention back on him. "We're taking Yusei out drinking and getting him wasted, even if we have to drag him there."

Suddenly, Jack grabbed Yusei's upper arm and pulled him out of the garage, with the other guys following closely behind. Yusei was a bit nervous. He was never one for drinking and certainly could not handle as much as his friends could. Yusei had a uneasy feeling in the bottom of his gut that it was going to be a long night, a long night that he probably would remember very little of.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Akiza smiled, with one foot out the door and her overnight bag in hand.

"I guess so." Yusei responded, happiness already filling up inside of him.

Yusei and Akiza were getting married tomorrow afternoon. Akiza had decided to spend her final night a virgin back at her parents' house. The couple also agreed to not lay eyes on each other the day of their wedding until they were standing together in front of all their friends and family.

Yusei walked up to Akiza, placed his arms on her shoulders and gentle kissed her on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep tonight."

Akiza sighed. "How? Tomorrow is the day we've been waiting for."

"I know. Tomorrow I get to start calling you my wife." The young man whispered into his bride's ear.

Akiza grinned with excitement. She loved when Yusei talked like that. "Mrs. Akiza Fudo. It sounds better every time I say it."

Yusei pulled back and stared into Akiza's amber eyes. "Ever since I was little, I never imagined my life could ever become this incredible. I used to believe I was destined for nothing more than sifting through trash and sleeping in the cold."

Akiza shock her head and grabbed Yusei's jacket collar playfully. "Save the sentimentals for our vows tomorrow. And never forget that you were always destined for greatness."

"It's funny. I also never thought that saving the world and fulfilling my destiny as a Signer would lead to me find the woman of my dreams."

The young girl could not take it anymore of this. She fell deeper in love with Yusei every passing day. "I should get going."

"Alright."

Akiza slowly walked out of the garage, as Yusei watched her until she disappeared from his view.

"That was too sweat." A voice from behind interrupted the long gaze.

Yusei immediately jumped around to find Crow waiting at the other end of the room. "How long have you been standing there?" Yusei asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. He never wanted his friends thinking he went soft after making it official with Akiza.

"Not too long." Crow smirked. "I give you guys one year until you start having kids."

"Whatever you say, birdbrain."

"Call me that again and I'll show everybody at the reception the video of you wasted at the bar!"

* * *

Akiza rolled over in bed. The sun had just began to shine in the windows of her childhood bedroom. For a moment, it felt like any other day. Until Akiza slid her eyes open and noticed the bright white gown hanging up. She jolted, her heart already racing. The day had finally arrived. She had been dreaming about this day for years and almost could not believe it was truly happening.

"It's about time you woke up, dear." Her mother walked into her room. "How did you sleep last night?"

Akiza started stretching her arms. "A lot better than I thought I would have."

"Good. Now, hurry up and take a shower. We have to start getting you ready for your wedding." Her mother smiled and began to make her way to the door.

"Mom, wait!" The young woman, still sitting in bed, quickly yelled. "Can you ask dad to come in here? I want to talk to him about something."

Her mother nodded her head and went to go find her husband. Akiza reached over for her hairbrush and started combing her hair. Yusei was right to recommend she grow her hair out just a bit longer for the ceremony.

"Good morning, rose." Her father walked into the room.

"Morning, dad." Akiza set down the brush and smiled.

The former senator of the city sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. "You wanted to talk to me?"

His little girl nodded. Ever since her and Yusei started dating, Akiza always feared that somehow, her past would come back to haunt her. She was always scared she would not be able to handle a real relationship, especially after her childhood and emotional traumas. Even though she knew that was all in the past, the past always seemed to have a funny way of returning in the worst of ways.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" She tried to ask, feeling the shacking in her voice.

Her father smiled. "Of course I do. You and Yusei are going to have an amazing life together. You mean the world to him and I know he means everything to you."

He was right, but she still could not shake the uneasy feeling inside of her. "I just can't..."

"Whatever happens, I know you two will always be there for each other, especially after what you have already been through." He wanted to ease his daughter's worries, but knew that only one person in the world could truly do that.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Yusei's the only person I trust to take care of you. And he loves you."

* * *

"What happened to me?" Yusei talked into the mirror, almost lost in a trance.

The wedding was only a few short hours away and the young man still had not even put on his tux yet. Life had been moving so fast for him these past few years, he had completely forgot to stop and look at the man he had become.

"Yusei? You're not even dressed." Jack and Kalin walked in, wanting to make sure their old friend was not having cold feet. "Where's your tux?"

"Downstairs maybe." He trailed off.

Jack shook his head and walked right back out of Yusei's room to get the suit. Kalin, on the other hand, sensed that something was wrong.

"Alright, Yusei. What's bothering you?" The ex-leader asked.

Yusei jumped a little at the question addressed to him. "Nothing. Why would you think that? It's my wedding day. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. I'm happy."

"Okay. So, you're oddly staring into the mirror why?"

Yusei sighed. Kalin was right. "What happened, Kalin? You, me, Jack and Crow used to run around Satellite, dueling anyone who got in our way. It feels like those days are part of a completely different lifetime now. I mean, the WRGP was years ago."

Kalin wanted to laugh. Was Yusei having a midlife crisis before even turning thirty? Maybe saving the world so many times messed with his head. "The WRGP was barely even three years ago. But, that doesn't matter right now."

"What do you mean?" Yusei finally turned away from the mirror he had been staring into all morning.

"The only thing that should matter right now is you and Akiza getting married. You're right, we're not kids anymore. But frankly, would you want to be?"

Yusei sighed. "I guess Akiza's nervousness rubbed off on me."

Kalin smiled and walked up to his old friend. "Just think, by they end of the day, you're going to be married to Akiza and the two of you are going to start a great new life together."

The groom shook his head. "You say that with such confidence."

"The only reason I can say that is because you helped me start my new life." Kalin then jokingly punched Yusei in the shoulder, trying to straighten him up. "Now start being the brave and selfless Yusei Fudo we all know or I'm getting Martha."

* * *

Everyone was seated and awaiting the bride's arrival. The late afternoon sun glistened down on the beautiful venue, overlooking the proud city of New Domino. It was an amazing sight and could not have looked any better.

Yusei stood in front of everyone, noticing his sweaty palms too soon. He looked out to the crowd of people who came to this very special union. Staring at all those familiar faces, all the friends he had made over the years, felt like looking at snap shots of his life. People from his long past, his shinning moments, his darkest day and current life were with him. Even those lost to time, he felt were present in spirit.

He knew, as the cool breeze blew through his hair, that everything he had ever been through had lead up to this one moment. The moment where the only thing that mattered in the world was the love he felt for Akiza.

The crowd rose to their feet unexpectedly. Yusei turned his head and there she was. Guided down the aisle by her father, Akiza walked ever so closer to the man she would soon call her husband. No one could keep the smiles off their faces. Yusei's heart began to beat faster as Akiza stood besides him. She looked even more gorgeous than he could have pictured.

They dreamed of this moment. Yusei took his bride by the hand and stared longingly into her eyes.

Trudge walked up next to the couple. "I think everyone here agrees with me, that it's about time. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman."

* * *

After the wonderful ceremony, the bride and groom, along with all their guests, stayed up late into the night celebrating. There was lively music, delicious food and plenty of drinks. Jack and Crow fought over the best man's speech. Akiza and her father took to the dance floor for the father-daughter dance, a milestone that Akiza's father never believed would happen.

However, arguable the best point of the night for the now married couple, was when Yusei stole Akiza away from the crowd and the two walked together through a beautiful garden, under the moonlight.

"We did it, Yusei." Akiza still felt jittery. It still had not completely sunken in that she was now Akiza Fudo.

"I can't remember a time when I was this happy." Yusei wrapped his arm around Akiza's waist, pulling her in playfully.

The young woman smiled. "Say that line from your vows again."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

Yusei thought back to the lines he devoted so much time to. "I never thought I could be so fortunate to be standing here, marrying the most amazing woman in the world. You and I have been through so much together, Akiza. We both have gone through some pretty rough times in our pasts, yet we somehow managed to find our way here. I know this is only the beginning for us. I promise to always love you and keep you safe, for the rest of my life."

Akiza wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I never thought I could ever find someone like you. I don't know what I would have done if I never met you. Yusei, you mean the world to me. You made be the best person I could be and you loved me truly through it all. I guess the only way I know how to repay you is by loving you for the rest of my life."

Yusei pulled his wife into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go. Akiza laid her head on her husband's shoulder, thanking the universe for letting them be together. Suddenly, there was a glowing red light, shinning across the night sky. As Yusei and Akiza finally looked up, the light faded, but they knew what it was. Maybe it was destiny for them to marry, just as it was destined for them to meet as Signers.

* * *

It was just past midnight when Yusei and Akiza finally made it to their hotel room for the night. Because of Yusei's position as head researcher, they two could not afford to go on a honeymoon right away.

"Do you think Crow will be alright?" Akiza asked, setting her stuff down on the bed.

Yusei closed the door behind him. "Of course. He's hurt himself plenty of times before."

"But, he fell flat on his face. What was he trying to do anyway?"

Yusei tensed up, remembering that Crow was trying to show people the video of him drunk past the point of no return a week before the wedding. Yusei may have been the one to cause Crow to fall, but he deserved it this time. "Who knows?"

Akiza and Yusei continued to unpack their overnight things, when Akiza wanted to get on with the night. "Hey, Yusei."

"Yea?"

"Can you help me take this dress off?"

The young man quickly focused his cobalt blue eyes on his bride. Growing up in the Satellite, Yusei and his friends were basically deprived of girls. He was new to the more intimate side of relationships, yet had been eagerly waiting for this moment for a long time. "Alright." He smiled, feeling all those mixed emotions from his growing up years resurface.

Yusei went over and reached for the back of Akiza's dress, but was stopped. Akiza began tugging on her husband's shirt. He got the message right away and slowly began to reveal his upper body. Akiza's eyes locked on him.

The two slowly began kissing one another in all the right places. Yusei's hands finally got to explore the body of the woman he had been so attracted to for years. Akiza sensed Yusei's pleasure and began to take off her wedding dress. As the fabric slipped to the floor, Yusei pulled back to admire his wonderful bride.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath.

Akiza was a bit nervous. She struggled with body issues during her teenaged years and always wondered if Yusei would like what he saw.

"You're beautiful."

"You mean it?"

Yusei did not answer, but instead, picked Akiza up and threw her on the bed. The rest of the night was total bliss.

* * *

Akiza's eyes gradually slid open, getting the first glimpse of the morning sun appearing through the large windows. She felt a warmth besides her, pulling her in. She turned her head to see her new husband sleeping peacefully next her. She laid her head on top of Yusei's bear chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. Then, the young women felt a hand begin to stroke her hair.

"Morning, Mrs. Fudo." The low voice spoke softly to her.

"Good morning." She sat up, not letting her eyes stray from Yusei. "Last night was fun."

"Really?" He smiled. "I was a bit nervous, but I guess I picked the right girl after all."

Akiza leaned over and kissed Yusei softly on the lips. "So, what are our plans for today?"

Yusei sat up in the bed. "As long as I get to be with you, I'm up for anything."

His bride smiled, having come up with a great idea for the day. "How about, for old times sake..."

Yusei looked up at her curiously, as she trailed off with her words.

"Do you want to have a turbo duel?"


End file.
